


Love, Your Secret Admirer

by pterawaters



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triad Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Derek have been together for a while, ever since their families brokered a business treaty and put Allison and Derek's continued relationship at the center of it. Allison and Derek were able to negotiate one concession from their parents: the sole choice of their third. When a secret admirer starts sending Allison and Derek love letters, Allison decides that it's finally time to get serious about dating. After all, you can't marry a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Your Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



"Are you coming with me to the gallery opening this weekend?" Allison asks as she enters the house through the kitchen door, hands full of mail. "Derek?"

Derek lumbers into the kitchen, eyes bleary and red, wearing sleep pants and nothing else. "Mm, yeah. I said I'd go." He reaches for the coffee pot, which Allison started for him before heading out on her run. "Why?"

"Mom wants to know what you're wearing. I think she's planning on springing us with potential thirds again."

Derek grunts and brings his mug up to his lips.

"Hey, it's not just my mother." Allison leans toward Derek, pressing against his side and kissing him on the cheek. "You know your mom must be searching high and low for a third of 'appropriate rank'." Allison scoffs. "Like they don't remember how things turned out with Jackson."

Rolling his eyes, Derek takes a long sip of his coffee. Allison sorts through the mail as Derek drinks, and then finally speaks. "I think they both need a reminder on the terms we set down in our betrothal contract—specifically the part where we agree to this," Derek points back and forth between himself and Allison, "arrangement, as long as we get to pick our third."

"I think they want babies," Allison says with a sigh, hopping up onto the table as she sorts envelope after envelope of junk mail into the recycle bin. Derek steps into the space between Allison's knees, resting his free hand on her hip and his forehead on her shoulder. "Chubby little Argent-Hale babies to cement the alliance."

Allison notices that one of the envelopes is handwritten, and it doesn't have a return address. "That's weird."

"Grandmothers wanting babies?" Derek asks, pulling away from Allison's shoulder and turning between her knees so he's facing the envelope. "A letter?"

Allison notices that it's postmarked from Beacon Hills, and she wonders what it could be. Quickly, she tears open the envelope and pulls out a single piece of paper. It's plain white, with handwriting in blue ink. "Dear Allison and Derek," she reads out loud, before skimming through the rest of the letter.

_I'm sorry to be writing to you like this, but so far I haven't gathered the courage to talk to you in person. I think you are both so amazing and special and gorgeous. Every time I see you, I expect you to have rings on both hands, because I can't imagine there are people out there who don't want to marry you. Allison, I love your laugh and the way your eyes shine when you smile. Derek, your voice always sends shivers down my spine, and your perfect profile would make Michelangelo weep._

_I couldn't let one more day go by without letting you know how I feel. I hope to summon the courage to talk to you soon._

_Love,_  
 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Is this a joke?" Allison asks, giving the letter over to Derek, so he can read it more closely. "A secret admirer?"

Derek finishes reading and huffs, his nostrils flaring. "I told you I didn't want our address in the listings. Now we've got a stalker!"

"A stalker?" Allison scoffs. "I think you're overreacting."

Derek gives the letter back to Allison and leaves the kitchen, his mug still in hand. 

Allison frowns. She looks back at the letter and says to the empty kitchen, "I think it's sweet."

~*~

"Here it comes," Derek murmurs in Allison's ear as both their mothers approach them, a young man in tow. Allison tries not to scratch at the seam where her cocktail dress is digging into her armpit.

"Allison, Derek," Talia Hale says, a wide smile on her face, "I'd like to introduce you to Isaac Lahey. His father coaches an Olympic diver!"

Isaac raises one hand in greeting, his voice absent, though Allison watches his mouth open and then close. Allison supposes he's attractive enough, but he's meek on first impression, and Allison doesn't like meek.

"We'll let you three get acquainted," Allison's mother says, linking her arm with Talia's as they move off to go bother someone else for awhile.

Allison flags down the waiter with the champagne. He has dark, floppy hair and gives Allison a brilliant smile when he holds out his tray toward her. Allison smiles back, taking a glass for herself while Derek takes two. Derek hands one glass to Isaac and starts speaking to him. Allison can't help but follow the waiter with her eyes as he moves to the next group of people.

"...and Allison's in her last year of school."

"Oh?" Isaac asks, his demeanor different when she turns to look at him again. The meek boy has been replaced by a cocky man, shoulders broad and relaxed, head tilted back. Isaac stands taller than Derek, now that he's not hunching. "What are you studying, Allison? How to be drop-dead gorgeous?"

Rolling her eyes seems to Allison to be the only appropriate response to that question. She answers it aloud anyway. "Mechanical engineering, with a focus on ballistics design."

Isaac's eyes widen and he looks to Derek, like he's going to get any sort of help with that angle.

Derek snorts. "It means she makes guns."

"And crossbows," Allison corrects Derek. She wraps her arm through Derek's and leans into Derek's side. "Don't forget about the crossbows, sweetie."

"And crossbows." Derek smiles at Isaac, and Allison sees that it's his most dangerous smile, the one that bares his sharp canine teeth and doesn't reach his eyes. "The crossbow is her capstone project."

"I'm going to ace it." Allison smiles her own dangerous smile at Isaac.

Isaac's face goes pink. "I, uh. I'd better…" he says before pointing into the crowd and disappearing.

Allison presses her face to Derek's shoulder and laughs. She feels Derek's chuckle through her forehead, more than she hears it. "That didn't take much," she says.

"Crab puff?" the floppy-haired waiter says, holding out a tray full of three or four different kinds of finger food, instead of champagne.

Allison and Derek both take something, and Allison gives the guy another smile. After the waiter moves on, Allison speaks to Derek. "I have no idea where they're getting these guys. It's like they're _looking_ for someone they know we won't like."

"They think we want a swain," Derek says, nodding to someone across the room. "Rather than an equal."

"We could marry a woman," Allison says, grinning. "Really shake up their stupid high-brow expectations."

A snort of laughter escapes Derek and he finishes the last of his champagne. "I'm game if you are."

~*~

The next letter comes midweek. Allison opens it while Derek is in the shower.

_Dear Allison and Derek,_  
  
 _I finally worked up the nerve to talk to you two. I was at my job, and I had to take the opportunity to say something. Allison, you smiled at me. My heart stopped and I could have died of happiness. Derek, you didn't seem to notice me. I can't blame you. The man you were speaking to at the time was very handsome and very important looking. How I wish you would look at me like I'm important._  
  
 _Love always,_  
 _Your Secret Admirer_

Allison finds herself smiling sadly as she folds up the letter. She tucks it into her purse next to the first one.

Looking around the house she shares with Derek, Allison suddenly feels like there's too much space. She and Derek have lived in this house for two years, ever since their families brokered the business deal that betrothed them together. She and Derek grew to be friends in this house, and then lovers. It's been enough for Allison up until now.

This house needs another person to call it home.

~*~

Allison meets Erica at the archery range. Erica has her hair tied up and her chest bound tightly, and she lets loose arrows one right after the other. It's the sexiest thing Allison has seen in a while (outside of Derek doing his morning pushups). Allison takes Erica's picture and sends it to Derek, along with a "?".

Derek replies with a thumbs-up emoji, which makes Allison laugh, because he's the world's worst texter. She didn't even know he knew how to find the emoji on his phone. Beside Allison, someone says, "Funny cat picture?"

"Funny boyfriend," Allison replies, shaking her head and putting her phone away. She sticks her hand out. "I'm Allison."

"Erica," she says, taking Allison's hand and shaking it as she raises an eyebrow.

Cheeks hot, Allison ignores the urge to nod and walk away. Her house needs someone. Her relationship needs someone. Allison asks, "Do you want to go out some time?"

Grinning, her red lips circling bright white teeth, Erica tilts her head. She looks Allison up and down. "Your boyfriend hot?"

"I think he's cute," Allison says with a shrug. She pulls out her phone and flips to the last picture she took of Derek. He's wearing an apron, his hands are covered in flour, and he's reaching out for the camera, because he didn't want Allison taking his picture. Allison shows it to Erica, who laughs.

"Okay." Erica nods. "I like to dance."

They exchange numbers and Allison goes on her way, feeling lighter than she has all week.

~*~

Dancing with Erica is undeniably sexy. Derek sucks at dancing, but somehow Erica wraps herself around him and makes him move to the beat. Allison presses herself close to Erica, her nipples tingling when her chest rubs against Erica's. Erica kisses her.

Not wanting to break any public indecency laws, Allison breaks away after a minute. "I need some water," she shouts over the music, fanning her face and grinning at Erica, then Derek. Derek pulls Allison closer and kisses her on the lips before letting her go.

Heart light in her chest, Allison dances her way toward the bar. She flags down the bartender, who looks familiar, but Allison can't place from where. It's not uncommon for Allison to run into the same service people again and again. This is one of her Pop's clubs. He and Mom tend to shuttle people around from job to job with impunity. 

"Water!" she cries at him over the bar.

He nods, his eyes flicking back toward the crowd as he grabs a glass and starts filling it. He's focused on something, so Allison follows his gaze over her shoulder, and back to Derek and Erica. "They yours?" he asks.

"One of them, at least," Allison says, holding up her right hand to show him the primer ring on her right hand. "Maybe the other one soon."

"You're a lucky girl." The bartender smiles and hands Allison the glass. "There you go, Miss Argent."

Of course he knows who Allison is. Any good employee would know their boss' daughter. As Allison starts to pull away, the bartender says, "Wait."

Turning back toward him, Allison raises an eyebrow. He looks like he's about to say something, but then he closes his mouth, holds up a finger, and sets out two glasses. One's a highball that he fills with a layer of ice and two fingers of scotch. The other is a martini glass, but the drink the bartender mixes up is green and opaque. "What's this?"

The bartender pushes the glasses toward Allison. "They'll like these. I promise. On the house." He rolls his eyes, which makes Allison laugh, because she's never had to pay for a drink in her father's club in her life.

Nodding, Allison takes a look at the three glasses and decides to gulp down her water so she can leave that glass with the bartender. "Thank you."

"Oh," he says, putting an umbrella in the green drink. "Remember, this one's for Derek."

Allison bursts into laughter, holding a hand over her mouth to look a little more lady-like. "Derek likes Scotch," she insists.

The bartender shakes his head. "Trust me. He'll like this one more."

Chuckling, Allison shrugs and picks up the drinks. "Am I going to regret this decision?"

"Probably." The bartender grins and Allison recognizes where she's seen him before. He was one of the waiters at the Hale gallery opening. 

Allison laughs again and leaves the bar, shaking her head. She makes her way though the sea of dancers carefully, finally making it back to Derek and Erica. Without comment, Allison hands the Scotch to Erica, and the green drink to Derek. Derek's brows jump up toward his brow, but he takes the drink. "Thanks, dear." He takes a sip and his eyes slip closed. Allison smirks.

Erica throws back the scotch in one gulp, which Allison has to admit is impressive. Erica puts the glass up to her lips again, taking an ice cube into her mouth. She wraps her arms around the back of Allison's neck and pulls Allison into the rhythm of the song. When they kiss, Erica's tongue is thrillingly cold, but she tastes like the burn of the Scotch.

Derek circles around behind Allison, pressing against her back as they dance together. He says in her ear, "Why'd you get me this drink?"

Over her shoulder, Allison says, "The bartender recommended it."

"It's good." Derek presses even closer to Allison, his cock hard against her lower back. He puts a hand in Erica's hair and pulls her into another kiss over Allison's shoulder. Allison feels like she's about to explode.

"Finish your drink," Allison tells Derek, turning in their arms to press her hands to his chest. "We're getting out of here."

Derek meets Allison's eyes for a moment and then nods. He gulps down his drink and takes Erica's empty glass from her. "Meet you at the door."

"Come home with us?" Allison asks, punctuating the request with another kiss.

Erica nods, taking Allison's hand in hers. "Lead the way."

Allison drives them home as Derek and Erica make out in the seat next to her. It takes everything in Allison's power to keep her eyes on the road. Luckily it's only a fifteen minute drive. As soon as Allison throws the car into park, she dives over the shifter and gets her lips on the back of Erica's neck. Allison puts her hands over Derek's on Erica's waist.

"Inside," Derek murmurs, opening his door and helping Erica out of the car. Allison climbs back out her door, grabbing her keys so she can open the front door of the house.

~*~

When Allison wakes up in the morning, there's skin pressed against her back, Derek's heavy arm over her waist, and the sound of someone in the kitchen downstairs. Brief panic fades away as Allison realizes it's probably Erica. Smiling to herself, Allison turns in Derek's arms and presses a kiss to his cheek. His brows furrow, but he doesn't wake up, so Allison leaves him be.

Allison pulls one of Derek's shirts on, along with a pair of panties and some thick socks, and heads downstairs. She finds Erica in the kitchen, wearing Allison's robe and flipping pancakes at the stove. There's fresh coffee in the pot. "You can't ever leave," Allison says by way of greeting. 

Erica turns toward Allison, jumping a little in surprise. Then she laughs. "So, you guys are looking for a pancake chef, huh?"

"One of the things we're looking for," Allison says, joining Erica at the stove. "I'm too impatient to cook, especially pancakes. Usually Derek makes waffles or crepes or something, but he never wakes up before ten if he can help it."

"While you're sitting there, starving?" Erica tuts and uses her spatula to transfer a large, fluffy pancake to a plate. "I take it you don't mind I helped myself to your kitchen?"

Allison takes the plate and thanks Erica with a kiss. "Don't mind at all!"

~*~

If she had thought about it, Allison would have to admit that she forgot about the letters a few weeks into dating Erica, mostly because no more of them come. Allison and Derek are having fun dating Erica, despite the grief they're both getting from their parents for dating someone "unacceptable".

"You know unacceptable is just their way of saying poor," Allison says as she and Derek sit down for dinner at home, just the two of them. "They're so … _ugh_ sometimes."

Derek shrugs, but doesn't say anything until Allison gives him a look. "No, our parents are assholes, I agree."

"But…?" Allison prompts him, watching Derek's face as he squints one eye uncomfortably.

"But I'm not sure it's going to work out?" Derek says, the question heavy in his voice. 

Allison puts her food down and grabs Derek's face in her hands. Squishing his cheeks together, Allison asks, "She made us _pancakes_ , Derek. The sex is amazing! What do you mean it's not going to work out?"

"I stopped by Joe's the other day," Derek says shaking his head and leaning back until Allison lets go of his face. "She was on a date with this guy."

"Oh." Allison sits back, stunned and a little hurt. "I suppose we never said we're exclusive with her. She was really on a date?"

"I didn't ask," Derek says. "But she kissed him, so I figured it was a safe bet."

"Oh." Allison looked down at her food, and then around at the house, which seemed a lot emptier all of a sudden. "Well, maybe we should keep looking."

"Yeah, maybe," Derek says, pulling Allison close and petting her hair. 

The letter arrives the next day, after Erica says she wants to see other people.

_You two look happy with her. I guess I missed my shot. Wishing you all the best._

Allison laughs and it turns into a sob.

Derek looks up at her, his eyes wide. "You okay?"

"Yeah, honey," she says, slipping the letter back into its envelope. "I'm okay. Wish me luck on my final."

Derek sets down his book and gets to his feet. He wraps his big arms around Allison's shoulders and kisses her temple. "Good luck."

Despite the pain of being dumped, Allison does well on her final exam. It's the last one she has to take before graduation, and when some of her classmates invite her to a party just off campus, she agrees to go.

She texts Derek, of course, but he doesn't answer, probably too focused on writing to notice his phone. He'll see the message whenever he next looks up.

The party is nothing special, just a sorority house full of undergrads, many of whom are graduating, if the chatter around Allison is accurate.

While Allison is opening herself another wine cooler, about to head back toward her friends, someone runs into her. "OH, whoa! Sorry, dude!" a boy says. He has long arms and buzzed-short hair and dark eyes. "Hey, you're that Argent chick!"

Frowning at him, she says, "Allison."

"Yeah, Allison!" he grins, his eyes focused on the wall beside her shoulder. "Hey, listen! My buddy has this ginormous crush on you!"

Allison laughs, because she doesn't know what to say to that. "Does he?"

"Yeah! Oh, hey! You should come meet him!"

Normally, Allison would brush off the invitation. People know her face from around town, from being the Mayor's granddaughter, and they think they know her. However, Allison is celebrating. She just got dumped and her boyfriend isn't here and why shouldn't she see what this other boy looks like? He's probably someone her parents would hate, because they hate almost everyone. "Sure."

"Cool!" The boy waves for Allison to follow him, which she does. They end up out the back door of the sorority house, on the lawn next to a very makeshift volleyball court. When they're a few yards away, Allison recognizes the bartender from the club. "Here he is!" The boy stops right next to the bartender, turning him by the shoulders to face Allison. "Scott McCall, that Argent girl. Argent girl, Scott McCall."

Scott waves weakly, his eyes going wide when his friend bows out, giving Scott a thumbs-up. Allison chuckles, because Scott actually looks pretty cute when he's nervous. "It's Allison," she tells Scott.

"I kno– I mean, hi!" Scott says, putting one of his arms up so he can rub at the back of his neck. "I swear, I didn't tell Stiles to kidnap you over here."

Allison waves away Scott's concern. "It's fine. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance properly. I didn't know you go to school here." 

"Went," Scott says, smiling as he takes a sip from his bottle of beer. "I just took my last final."

"Me too!" Allison giggles, and maybe she's tipsier than she previously thought, but it's fine, because she's talking to a cute boy. "What's your degree in?"

Scott looks down at the ground for a moment, still smiling. He looks up at Allison and shrugs. "Pre-med."

"That's...terrible!" Allison cries, slapping a hand over her mouth.

Mouth open and brows drawn together, Scott gives Allison a long look. "I– People are normally impressed."

Rolling her eyes, Allison shifts closer to Scott and pats his arm to comfort him. "That's the point. My parents are going to love you!"

A nervous huff of laughter escapes Scott and his smile returns. "Really? I didn't know your parents had to think anything about me."

"I suppose I should ask the boyfriend first," Allison says, because she's made up her mind now. This is happening. Just like with Erica, Allison takes Scott's picture and sends it to Derek. While she's waiting for him to respond, Allison says to Scott, "I hope you like grumpy men with beards."

Scott laughs. "Not as a rule, but I know who Derek is. You're a lucky woman."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Allison scoffs before taking a sip of her drink. "Our families had _everything_ to do with it." Scott takes a breath like he's about to say something, but Allison doesn't let him get that far. "Do you want to know the funny part? We actually went and fell in love. Isn't that stupid?"

"Love isn't stupid," Scott says, and he sounds so earnest that Allison can't help but believe him. "Allison, it's not. Love is something amazing that we get to share with people."

Allison stares at Scott. She can't help it. She hardly even knows him and yet she's already convinced that he's perfect. Her phone buzzing in her hand knocks Allison back to reality. It's another thumbs up. Allison puts her phone back into her pocket and laughs.

"What?" Scott asks, stepping closer into Allison's space.

Allison breathes in, Scott's scent enveloping her, making her heart stumble. Throwing caution to the wind, Allison wraps one arm around the back of Scott's neck and kisses him. 

Scott mumbles in surprise, but soon enough he's kissing her back. There's a slight roughness to his five o'clock shadow that Allison hasn't felt since Derek started wearing his beard. Scott's lips are gentler than Derek's, but no less passionate. His tongue tastes like beer.

Someone beside them clears his throat. Scott pulls back and Allison sees that it's Scott's friend. Stiles. "Uh, guys? Happy for you and all, but maybe you should get a room?"

"Sorry." Scott's cheeks are bright red. He takes Allison's hand, squeezing it. "Do you want to go somewhere a little quieter?"

Of course the answer is yes, but Allison knows that a thumbs up from Derek doesn't mean a carte blanche as far as the repercussions for Allison's behavior. It means Derek's willing to go on a date. Still, Derek hasn't been adverse to one night stands in the past. "Come back to my house?"

Stiles whistles and turns away, but Scott nods eagerly. "Yes. Allison, yes!"

"Call a cab," Allison tells Scott, pulling on his hand to lead him through the crowd.

Scott pauses to set down his beer, and Allison follows suit with her own bottle. A thought occurs to her, "You're single, right? Stiles isn't your…"

"Stiles is my brother," Scott says, leaning forward and kissing Allison again. God, Allison has to get him out of here before she rips his clothes off. "I'm completely single, and all yours."

Allison groans. The cab can't get here soon enough.

~*~

Allison manages to send Derek a text warning him that she's bringing Scott home before the urge to keep making out with Scott overwhelms her. When they get to her house, Scott insists on paying for the cab ride. Allison slips the driver a big tip with the last of her cash.

"This house is yours?" Scott asks, looking up at it. Most of the lights are dark, because Darek practically has echolocation and he's big on conserving energy. Allison notices just how _many_ windows the house has, and she can see why Scott is impressed.

"It's to grow into," she tells Scott. "A pre-wedding present from Derek's parents." Allison takes Scott's hand and leads him toward the front door. Scott's eyes roam the house the entire way there and he hesitates at the last step before the front porch. "You okay?"

"I am not as drunk as I was twenty minutes ago," Scott admits, rubbing the back of his neck again. Allison thinks she's in love with that gesture. "Suddenly I'm not feeling so brave."

"There's nothing to be scared of," Allison assures him, wrapping her arms around the back of Scott's neck. "Derek is harmless, and he's going to love you."

Scott sighs, but meets Allison's eyes and nods. "You're hard to say no to."

Allison kisses Scott, smiling into it as Scott's words hit home. She walks backward, pulling Scott toward the door. "I'll try to make sure you don't have any reason to say no."

The door opens before Allison reaches it, so she looks over her shoulder and smiles at Derek. "Hi, honey. Look what I brought home!"

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes, but he steps back to let Allison and Scott through the door. Scott hesitates in the doorway, sticking his hand out at Derek. "Hi. I'm Scott."

Derek takes Scott's hand and shakes it, "You're one of Chris' employees. I've seen you…"

"Yeah. The Hales sometimes, too. I just go where I'm told. Well," Scott smiles at Derek, and then over at Allison. "At least until I start med school downtown in the fall."

Derek turns toward Allison, "They're going to love him."

Exaggerating her exasperation, Allison groans. "I know! Totally not what we were looking for, but I like him."

Smiling the smile he usually reserves for when Allison wakes him up with kisses, Derek ushers Scott into the house and closes the door behind him. "C'mon in."

Allison wants to get back to making out, but she can tell that Derek and Scott need to talk a little first. "I'll make some tea or something," she says, escaping to the kitchen. She hears the murmur of voices move from the foyer into the living room and she leans over the kitchen counter, pressing her forehead to the cool countertop.

What is she thinking? Just because Allison found out that a cute boy likes her doesn't mean he's going to be her husband someday soon. Hell, just because Scott has a crush, according to his brother, it doesn't even mean that Scott will want to stay, now that he's met Derek. 

Allison's grandfather is right. She's still a silly little girl, who believes in fairy tale happy endings. Nothing is that easy, especially not meeting a third. Allison knows that most couples go through years of relationships looking for their third. Thinking Scott could be just whom Allison and Derek both want is ludacris. Something's going to go wrong.

Shortly after pulling herself together and standing up, Allison realizes that there is no tea. She and Derek both drink coffee, but there's no point in putting on a pot, since it's so late. Allison fills three mugs with tapwater and calls it good enough. 

When she gets back to the living room, Derek and Scott are sitting close together. Scott has one of Derek's hands in his, palm up, thumbs working over the pads under the skin. "See?" Scott says. "These muscles shouldn't be cramped like this. Doesn't that feel better?"

"I keep telling him he's going to get carpal tunnel," Allison says, entering the room and setting down two of the mugs, handing the third to Scott. "It's all that typing he does."

"I'm a writer," Derek says, his voice so flat Allison can tell he's joking. "I write."

Scott smiles and Allison watches the way Scott watches Derek as he kneads Derek's palm. "So you're going to need a doctor around." Scott says this nonchalantly, but Allison can see the hope and vulnerable fear in his eyes.

Derek's lips twitch up into a smile. "Yeah," he says, running his free hand up Scott's arm and to his jaw, which Derek cups gently. Then Derek leans in, pressing a short kiss to Scott's lips.

Allison can pinpoint the moment Scott gets onboard with the kiss, because he gasps loudly and then presses against Derek, bowing Derek backward a little with the force of the kiss. 

This feels right.

~*~

A week later, Allison gets another note in the mail. It's still on plain white paper, with blue ink, but this is the first in a series of many many letters that bear a signature at the bottom.

_Dear Allison and Derek,_  
 _I don't know how it happened, but suddenly my dreams came true. You let me into your life, and into your hearts. I hope this is the start of something great, because I think it really could be. I'll see you for our date tonight, and the night after that, and the night after that._  
 _With Love,_  
 _Your Secret Admirer, Scott McCall_

Allison stands dumbfounded for a moment, and then she laughs. Scott and Derek both look up from where they're sitting on the couch, watching something on Scott's tablet. "What?" Scott asks.

Allison holds up the letter, grinning. "It was you!"

Scott looks down, but he's smiling. "Yeah. It was me."

Allison laughs again, heading toward the couch. She hands Derek the new letter and sits down next to them, resting her head on Scott's shoulder. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah," Scott replies, giving Allison a kiss, then turning to give one to Derek as well. "But I'm your dork now."

Allison hears wedding bells, but she keeps that little hallucination to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
